


Nothing More Troublesome

by carinascott



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babs1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs1967/gifts).



> Came a cross a list of 50 writing prompts a few weeks ago. I haven't really written anything of substance in over 2 years, so I'm really surprised to be writing this at all, but I caught up on Sleepy Hollow during a Hulu free trial and I adore Frank/Jenny (sucks Frank is no longer on the show) and fell in love with that pairing. This is me trying my hand at writing them. 
> 
> The prompt was #5 on the list I found (sorry I can't find the link to it): "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"
> 
> The title is from the included quote by Francoise Sagan (because I suck at thinking of titles)

_"To jealousy, nothing is more troublesome than laughter." - Francoise Sagan_

 

\----

 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Jenny Mills asked incredulously. “Oh my god, you are!?”

“No, I’m not jealous. And if I were, it would be rather rude of you to laugh.” Frank Irving was leaning against the dresser in their shared bedroom, while Jenny sat on the bed, as he fumed over Jenny’s reunion with Nick Hawley.

“I’m sorry, babe. But you’ve gotta admit, it’s kinda hypocritical.”

“I really don’t see how.” Frank wouldn’t acknowledge the fact that he was pouting, but the look on his face couldn’t be described as anything else.

“Really? Because I have to see Cynthia constantly. Don’t get me wrong, I adore your ex-wife. She’s a great woman, an awesome mother, and she’s been really helpful in helping me get used to this whole step-parenting thing. But she’s still your ex.”

“It’s not the same, Jenny. Cynthia adores you and she’s not making a play for me either.”

“I know that Frank. But it’s still not fair for you to react like this. Hawley is a non-issue, babe. We share a history, but it’s exactly that. He made his choice when he chose to leave Sleepy Hollow.”

“You said he did it to protect you.”

“That’s what he said at the time. And I didn’t buy it any more then than I do now. Nick is a good guy, but he doesn’t believe in putting down roots. There was a time when I needed that. I’m not that woman anymore, Frank. And I need a man that isn’t gonna disappear on me. You’re that man.”

“You sure? I did leave Sleepy Hollow.”

“To take care of your family.”

“You’re my family too. Don’t doubt that.”

“I know and I don’t. But we weren’t together when you left Sleepy Hollow. After everything with Henry and all that crap with Moloch and whatnot, even when you got your soul back you weren’t you.”

“I’m still not the same man I was before, Jenny. If that’s what you’re expecting-”

Jenny was across the room in an instant. “You listen to me Frank Irving. No one expects you to be the same. Henry ripped out your soul and put you through hell for months. But in the end you prevailed. No one could go through something like that and come out unchanged.” Jenny placed her hand over Frank’s heart, “But, at the end of the day, who you are is all about what’s in here. I know that more than most, so you hear me loud and clear: The man that you were before you lost your soul and the man that you were after you got it back are different in many ways, but at their core they are the same. Because the man you are is strong, loving, unshakeable and dependable.”

Frank smiled, emotion shining in his eyes.

Jenny leaned in and whispered against his lips “And dead sexy in a pair of tight jeans.”

Frank laughed outright at that, his emotions spilling over in tears of joy down his cheeks.

After their shared laughter died down, Frank wrapped his arms around Jenny’s slender waist, pulling her even closer. “I’m sorry for being jealous.”

“Don’t be. A little jealousy is good for the ego. Just make sure it doesn’t tip over into doubting me, babe. I can’t handle that.”

“Gave myself away, huh?” Frank sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just after Cyn and I broke the first time, I swore to myself that another relationship would be a mistake. I suck at them. I think that’s why I thought it was best to give it another go with her after everything was over with Henry. But that was an even bigger mistake the second time around than it was first. It’s a good thing that we saw the writing on the wall before either of us got truly hurt.”

“Is that why you came back to Sleepy Hollow? You never said, but I just assumed it was the most familiar place you knew after things imploded with Cynthia.”

“I came back to Sleepy Hollow for you.” Jenny couldn’t help the gasp of shock that escaped. Frank had never told her that. “It took me a few months to get my head on straight after Cynthia, but I knew even before we called it quits that I was meant to be here with you. If I’m being honest, I knew before I left with Macey and Cynthia but I thought it would be best for Macey to get out of Sleepy Hollow. And for a while it was. She needed the time away so she could wrap her head around things. We both did. And once I got everything as wrapped up as it could be, I came back here for you.”

“You never told me this before, Frank.”

“I know. I didn’t want to seem like some creepy ass stalker, Jen. But I did come back with the express intent of being with you in any way you’d allow. It was just my luck that you liked me enough to give me a chance.”

“I was in love with you when you left here, Frank.”

It was Frank’s turn to gasp. “You were?”

Jenny leaned back to look him square in the eye, but didn’t break the embrace. “Yes. But I thought you loved Cynthia. And I didn’t want to interfere with that. I adore Macey and I figured that she deserved as much happiness and normalcy as possible. So I stepped back and only helped out as a friend. And when you decided to leave Sleepy Hollow, I just accepted that it wasn’t meant to be. When you showed back up in town, I thought maybe I had a second chance. Even then, I waited to see if you were gonna make a move. I was kinda surprised when you did. I really wasn’t expecting it to happen, no matter what I felt.”

“Wow. Aren’t we a pair?”

Jenny laughed, but sobered quickly. “I just, I need you to not doubt me. Okay? I care about Hawley, but it’s the kind of care you have for a distant friend. I don’t love him. Not sure I ever really did. Not the way that I love you.”

“I’ll work on the thing with Hawley, okay? I don’t doubt your love for me, Jen. I don’t. But Hawley just brings up things for me.”

“Reminders of old times?”

“Something like that. I just look at him and think of the history he shares with you that I’m not privy too.”

“I get it Frank. I feel like that with Cynthia sometimes. I know that you’ve both moved on and she seems happy with her new guy. But still. And maybe it’s not rational, maybe jealousy is never rational, but it’s still there. So we’ll work on our irrational jealousies together. Deal?”

Frank smiled, nodding his head, “Deal.”

Jenny leaned in and took Frank’s mouth in a deep kiss, the delicious thrill of arousal a low, pulsing thrum between them.

“I love you, J.”

“I love you too.”

“And I love the both of you. Now, will you get a move on? Some of us were promised ice cream.”

Frank and Jenny jumped apart at the new voice, looking over to find Macey Irving looking at them from the doorway to their bedroom.

“Oh come on! We all live together now, I was pretty sure you guys had kissed before. No need to act like I caught you two doing it.”

If Frank could have he would’ve been beet red with embarrassment, though Jenny only laughed as she met Macey at the bedroom door, “Okay, that’s enough out of you kiddo. We’ll be out in a sec.”

Macey gave them a shrewd look before slowly backing away, “Two minutes tops or I’m calling Uncle Ichy to take me and you know what happened the last time.”

Macey wheeled away while Jenny shared a horrified look with Frank. “Get a move on, old man. Last time Crane took her out for ice cream they both came back hopped up on entirely too much sugar and Abbie banished her damn roommate to our guest room for the rest of the night.”

Frank grimaced, “Yeah, not a peep of sleep that night.”

“Forget sleep. He recited every word of the _**real**_ Declaration of Independence to me verbatim, ten freaking times before he finally crashed.”

“Oh yeah. I’d forgotten about that.”

“90 seconds!” came Macey’s long suffering voice.

“Come on. You know she has Crane on speed dial.”

The couple raced towards the front door and their bossy teenager, all of their doubts and insecurities forgotten for the moment.

END


End file.
